It is well known in the sewing machine art to pivotally mount a motor in the frame of a sewing machine, and to provide means for moving the motor about its pivotal axis to adjust the tension in a power transmitting belt driven by the motor. Such arrangements may be seen, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,368 of Kenneth D. Adams for "Motorized Drive for a Sewing Machine Including Belt Tensioning Means" issued Dec. 23, 1980, and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,357 of William L. Herron for "Electric Motor Mount for Sewing Machines" issued June 19, 1973. However, the prior arrangements substantially added to the cost of a sewing machine because of the number of machined parts needed and the time required to mount the motor in the machine.
It is a prime object of the present invention to provide an improved inexpensive mounting arrangement for a motor in a sewing machine permitting the motor to be pivotally adjusted as required to change the tension in a power transmitting belt driven by the motor.
It is another object of the invention to provide an arrangement permitting a motor to be pivotally mounted in the frame of a sewing machine without the need for machined parts where the motor and frame are to pivotally connect.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent during a reading of the specification taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.